


Phil Lester x Self-Harm!Reader: A Reason

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [2]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cutting, Fluff, Gen, Self-Harm, some blood, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could be one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil Lester x Self-Harm!Reader: A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for self-harm/cutting and blood.  
> Yes, because I've been looking for reasons to live and sometimes I just need to remind myself that there is one. Both for me and you alike. xoxo

You had already fallen down once Phil saw you. All you had been doing was strolling, but your own two left feet made you clumsy, and you tripped. And, being as lazy and careless as you were, no bandages.  
Meaning your bad arm was scraped to hell.  
“Oh, my God!” a voice said. You pushed yourself up, but stopped when two hands held your arm to help you keep stable. “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, no, I'm fine,” you grunted, standing. You eyed your left arm, your already bleeding wrist from the pavements impact dripping down older cuts.  
“You don't look fine,” he said. “Um, how about I just get you back up to my flat and we'll bandage that, yeah?”  
“Look-” you started, but stopped when you looked over. He looked more worried for you than anyone ever had. “Alright, fine.” He nodded and even took off his jacket to hold underneath your arm to stop the dripping, which was increasing. Not like you hadn't seen this much blood at once before. Apparently, he hadn't.  
“Phil?” a different voice said once you were inside the flat.  
“Dan, can you get a towel and the aider?” the so-called Phil replied as he led you to a bedroom, sitting you down.  
“What's happened?” the other voice, Dan, you assumed, asked quietly.  
“Someone fell outside, on the pavement,” Phil said. “It's alright, they're bleeding, but not badly.”  
“Phil, Jesus Christ, take them to the hospital, then!”  
“Well, we'll see, alright? Give me the towel.” Phil returned again, closing the door to prevent any more unnecessary interruptions.  
“Let me see,” Phil said calmly, ushering your arm to him. His jacket had a small stain, but you assumed he didn't care at this point. He gently dabbed the towel around the more prominent parts of the cut, before he simply laid your arm on top of the towel. “Now, this might sting a little,” he warned before pressing some rubbing alcohol on top of the cut. Sure, it stung like hell, but that didn't stop you from hiding it.  
“Thank you,” you said, though you were afraid he might send you to the hospital regardless, and God knows you didn't want that.  
“It's okay,” he smiled, going through phases of cleaning and bandaging. “Um... Can I ask you a question?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What happened?” You chuckled a little.  
“You saw what happened. I tripped outside.” He shook his head.  
“No, I mean... Why did you do this?” He made sure to wrap the bandage around slowly and snugly.  
“Don't tell anyone,” you said.  
“I wasn't going to,” he replied. “I just want to make sure it's not someone else doing this.” You bit the inside of your cheek.  
“No, it's me,” you said quietly. “I just... I've got a lot of problems.”  
“Yeah, but... Well, maybe you can do something else.” He held up a hand. “Not that I'd know how difficult it is, but, you know, I get worried.”  
“You don't even know me.” He shrugged.  
“Everyone's got a reason for being here, on Earth. And if you think you don't, then you've just got to look for it, I suppose.” You sighed.  
“It's not been easy,” you said as he put away aider tools and put the towel and his jacket behind him.  
“Well, I'll tell you what,” he said, looking at you. “If you want, I can give you my phone number, and then if you start to think you don't have a reason, then you can call me. And then there will be a reason.”  
“You?” He nodded.  
“I mean, I'm not the best reason to live, but I figure it's a start.” He was...giving you a reason to live?  
And he meant it?  
“Yeah,” you found yourself agreeing. “Yeah, you could be a reason.” He smiled.  
“That's awesome!” he cheered. “Um, if you want, you can stay here in the flat for a little while, and later on, I can walk you back home. Unless you want to leave now.”  
“No, I can stay.”  
“Cool. Um, I still have to go shopping, but my friend Dan is in the living room. If you need something. I also have a laptop you can use, too.” You nodded, smiling for the first time that day.  
“Thank you.”  
He was good.  
And sweet.  
And he was the best reason you had ever had to keep living.


End file.
